The Eye of the Storm
by Leo Vulpes
Summary: It started as somthing simple, turned into something more, and that would change Konoha forever. Pairings inside!
1. Blonde Beauty

**Leo Vulpes: I welcome you to the remake of The Eye of the Storm! Now included with more juiciness than ever! You get the real deal behind the orignal story, and if this is you first time reading it, read and enjoy the fic to your content! Now, as promised, my co-hosts!**

**Sasuke: -walks out dressed in a lolita-wolf outit complete with frilly maid's dress, wolf paws, tail, ears, and a black collar-**

**Naruto: -walks out dressed in a lolita-fox outfit complete with frilly maid's dress, fox paws, nine tails, ears, and a black collar-**

**Leo Vulpes: -drools and takes pictures-**

**Sasuke: And we agreed to this why?**

**Naruto: Don't you remeber the promise she made to us is My Other Life? (which is also being remade kind of!) We get to be in this one and the -gets muffled-**

**Leo Vulpes: Shush! We don't want them knowing about that just yet, especially the new readers! Well, it should be time for the-**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Yay!_**

**Leo Vulpes: Oh yes, I almost forgot the pairings!**

_**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, KankuHina, ShikaTema, SaiSaku, and the rest shall be a surprise!_

0-0-0-0-0

The Eye of the Storm

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

Blonde Beauty

0-0-0-0-0

**TsuTenNejiHinaShinoTsuTenNejiHinaShinoTsuTenNejiHinaShinoTsuTenNejiHinaShinoTsuTenNejiHinaShinoTsuTenNejiHinaShinoTsuTenNejiHinaShinoTsuTenNejiHinaShino**

0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade looked upon the four ANBU she had called. She knew that this mission was dangerous, for all she knew, there could be a new threat that was bigger than Orochimaru, Akatsuki, or the Council. The ANBU members had masks, one of a cat, a raccoon, a dog and a panda. She sighed and shuffled through some papers and folders before pulling out a small folder. "Understand this, the Akatsuki has been previously run out of their current hideout by some unknown force, and nothing else has left out of there. Be aware that there may be something more dangerous than them down there, so be on guard the entire time."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." All four answered, one indifferent, one soft, one quiet, and one eager.

Tsunade nodded, brushing some of her blonde hair from her face. "Good, you'll be leaving in an hour, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Hinata."

The four ANBU nodded and shot off to their homes to tell their loved one's they were leaving.

0-0-0-0-0

**SunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouseSunaHouse**

0-0-0-0-0

"You freaking asshole!" A shout rang throughout the house, and the sound of someone being shoved into a wall.

"Please, koibito, I-" The plead was silenced by the person being shoved into another wall.

"Don't give me this crap! This is your fault, you can't leave, this isn't normal! What if… what if something goes wrong and you're not here! You can't leave me!" The first voice cried out and the sound of crying sounded through the house. "Please, please don't leave, what if you die? What if you don't come back Neji?"

Neji wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling into the soft hair, inhaling the sandy smell. "I'm not going to die. I promise to come back, this should take no longer than two days, and you have Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru if you need anything. Please calm down, stress isn't good for the baby." He spoke, moving one hand down to rub the slightly bulging belly. "I promise to return to you and Kanji, I promise Gaara."

Kankuro smiled as he could hear his brother being calmed down by Neji. He and Neji had a mutual agreement, if Neji took good care of Gaara, there would be no pain inflicted upon the Hyuuga… at least none from him. And as long as Kankuro protected Hinata and loved her right, Neji would have no reason to castrate him.

"So you're okay?" Hinata asked timidly, sitting down next to him on the loveseat.

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Of course… as long as you think you're fine. I know you can take care of yourself Hime."

Hinata blushed and leaned into the kabuki wearing man. "Neji-niisan and Gaara love each other a lot."

"As do I to you."

0-0-0-0-0

**ShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKibaShinoKiba**

0-0-0-0-0

"You're leaving?"

A nod.

"Will you come back soon?"

Another nod.

"Shino…"

Shino looked up from putting his shoes on and looked to his lover, and the guilty look on his face. "Yes Kiba?"

Kiba looked away and to the floor. "I'm pregnant."

Shino nearly dropped his jaw, but his composer kept him from doing so, but it did not keep him from standing up and capturing his lover in a searing kiss. "I love you."

Kiba grinned happily and wrapped his arms around the Aburame. "I love you too, please come home safe."

Shino nodded and pulled the Inuzuka closer. "I will."

0-0-0-0-0

**TenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShinoTenNejiHinaShino**

0-0-0-0-0

'Clear.' Neji spoke through the headset as he gazed in a room that reeked of day old fish.

'Clear.' Tenten affirmed, looking through a room that looked extravagant.

'Clear.' Hinata said softly, looking in what appeared to be living quarters.

'We have movement in my room.' Shino said, listening as the others rushed to his position. "And we have two dead bodies, looks like Orochimaru and Kabuto." He said to them as they arrived, pointing to the two corpses on the ground, and peering inside the room.

Tenten looked up and spotted a girl with fearful eyes, that soon dashed off and hid in another entry way. Hinata, who had also seen the girl, walked in bravely and peered into the doorway to see. The girl they had seen had a ferocious look on her face, her hand gripping a kunai with the kanji for tiger monogrammed onto the blade, her eyes were red and spinning with the Sharingan and her teeth bore, showing prominent fangs.

Hinata moved warily as she walked closer to the girl. The girl backed away, diving behind a box at the first movement she made. Hinata walked to look behind the box, to her surprise there were four, all of them looking around five or six.

The original girl had long, silky, foggy black hair tied back in a lose pony-tail at the nape of her neck, her skin was as pale as the moon, and her eyes were onyx, making Hinata question if she really did see the Sharingan or if it was her imagination.

The second girl had long silky jet black hair, extremely pale skin and golden eyes that were also currently occupying the dead corpse of Orochimaru, though hers did not have the snake-like-slits to them.

The first boy had raggedy red hair, and maroon eyes, making him look like a mini-Sasori.

The second boy had semi-long blonde hair that was tied up in a Deidara like fashion, his baby blue eyes blinked at the new comers in confusion before breaking out into a grin as he took the hand that Hinata had held out to them, seeing as an enemy wouldn't do that.

Hinata smiled softly as she picked up the blonde boy, resting him on her hip, constantly aware of the first girl's watchful gaze over him. "Hey."

"Hello." The blonde replied softly. "Are you going to hurt us?"

Hinata's eyes softened as she heard him say this. "Of course not, why would we have such a reason?" She asked.

The red head finally walked forward, attaching himself to Hinata's pant leg. "Everyone else did?"

Hinata reached down with her free hand and picked up the other boy, the first girl still keeping a watchful eye on them. "What are your names?"

The blonde smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Hinata's neck to keep himself upright. "I'm Hikari, he's Haruka, and they're Oto and Yuki-niichan!" He exclaimed.

Tenten walked into the room and picked up the second girl, the first girl refusing to be touched. "Do you know what happened?" she asked her.

Oto nodded fiercely. "Hai… Tousan attacked, and Sasu-tousan killed him." She answered.

Shino was the next to walk in and he went over and knelt before Yuki. "Are you okay?" He asked her, holding a hand out to her.

The raven was silent and still for a second before suddenly running into Shino and bawling her eyes out.

0-0-0-0-0

**SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke**

0-0-0-0-0

His breathing was uneven, his vision blurred, his heart hoping and aching, so much he had masked it into a dull throb as he stumbled over roots, rocks and stone. He could hear the trickling of a slowly flowing river. Birds fluttered in the trees above him and he finally came upon the river, collapsing down.

He dunked his raven hair in the water, letting all the matted blood wash from it, and washing his face clear of the dripping crimson. He winced as his movements caused his wound to open more and bleed heavier.

He silently hoped that someone would find him, or he would die here, this couldn't be how Uchiha Sasuke died, he hadn't even succeeded in killing his brother, he had to watch his girl, he had just figured out something important about someone, and he needed to tell them. How could he do that if he was dead?

He glanced up and his breathing stopped momentarily. There at the bank of the river, gazing at him with intense blue eyes. There was his blonde beauty.


	2. The Cabin's Secret

**Leo Vulpes: I would like to thank you all for reading this and I hope you stick by it through thick and thin!**

**Sasuke: I'm sure they've all left now...**

**Naruto: Shut-up! Jeez, you heartless teme.**

**Leo Vulpes: Yeah, he is heartless.**

**Sasuke: If I'm so heartless then why do you have me do what I do in this chapter?**

**Leo Vulpes: That reminds me of the warnings for this fic: _Lemon, Mpreg, Cursing, and a confusing plot somwhere down the road of this._**

**Naruto: Well, I'm going to do the-**

**_Disclaimer: Leo owns Naruto as much as she rules the world... which is none at all._**

0-0-0-0-0

The Eye of the Storm

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2

The Cabin's Secret

0-0-0-0-0

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

0-0-0-0-0

Jiraiya had told him this would happen, as it happens with all Jinchuuriki. There would come a point when they would have a month to choose whether to stay separated from the demon or whether or not they wished to merge with the demon. If he chose not to merge with his demon, every year, for one month, he would experience weird side effects, that included pain on a constant basis, thirst for blood, and a thirst for sex.

That was all Jiraiya had told Uzumaki Naruto, it was all he knew, as no one knew what happened if they chose to merge.

About three and a half weeks ago, Jiraiya had ripped the blonde from a get together with the others, and stuck him in a cabin in the forest deep within the forests of Konoha. He stuck him there with a week's worth of food and clothing, and a note that explained about the merging thing, and that the perverted hermit would be around every week to check up on the boy.

The next day, he'd woken up with furry red fox ears and nine fox tails on him, his senses were also heightened. He could hear Kyuubi more clearer than before, it was almost like he was a whole new person. He had one more week to go, if he chose not to merge by then, then the side effects would happen, but he'd grown quite fond of this form.

He'd thought more than once about merging with Kyuubi, and was starting to like the idea.

So now we find our blonde, talking to Kyuubi about what would happen if he did merge with him.

'_Oi, Kyuu, what's gonna happen if I merge with you?'_

'**You'll gain this form, but you'll be able to hide the tail and ears, you'll be able to master a lot more elements and abilities, you'll be able to reproduce (ya know, like with that sexy Uchiha you always think about) and have offspring… but they might have some good abnormalities 'cause of me.'**

'_What? Me? Have children? You that's impossible, I'm a male, remem-'_

'**Neji and Gaara.'**

'_Huh, what?'_

'**Gaara still had already half way merged with Shukaku when the stupid raccoon was ripped out of him, it was just the different method that sealed Shukaku to Gaara that they were already halfway bonded, so Shukaku gave him the ability to bear children with, just as you will with merging with me. It's just one of those pluses to the great demons being genderless.'**

'_What?'_

'**Oh that's right, Gaara was about to tell you when Jiraiya took off with you. He had already told me when you were out of it.'**

'_I have to remember to congratulate those two when I get back.'_

'**Not just them.'**

Naruto mentally groaned, sure these meeting were informational, but sometimes a little too much so and Naruto's brain would need time to process this information. _'Who else? And how do you know?'_

'**I can sense these things Kit, but not only Gaara and Neji, but Shikamaru and Temari, Sai and Sakura, Shino and Kiba, and Kakashi and Iruka.'**

'_EH!?'_

'**Kit, you may want to go wash up in the stream to cool down before you explode.'**

Naruto got up from his seat on the small couch and stretched, groaning as his muscles popped. "Sure thing 'mother'." He teased Kyuubi, chuckling when he heard the fox growl in his mind.

0-0-0-0-0

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto looked up from getting a drink as soon as he heard the gasp and nearly gasped himself, but stayed silent as he intently watched the raven. He was without a doubt that this onyx eyed man was Sasuke. He held his breath as Sasuke lifted his head from washing his face and stared right back into his eyes.

The Uchiha could tell there was something different about the dobe. No it wasn't the fox tail and ears, though those did pop out at him and make him wonder, but it was the dobe himself. He looked like he had matured physically, his baby fat gone, and his height a little taller, though still on the short side. But his sense of childness still had not left Naruto, and neither had the unbelievable blue eyes that made the sky jealous and long for that color.

"Naruto?" He said, loving the way the name tasted on his mouth, how the words rolled out as if it were natural.

The blonde boy's fox ear twitched at the calling, recognizing the sweet voice that he dreamed of every night. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke's eyes softened. "I did it." He chuckled, clutching his wounded stomach as he did. "I killed him! He can't do anything anymore! He's no longer in control!" He cackled out as if he were crazy almost. "He can't hurt you." He muttered under his breath.

Naruto got up and carefully made his way over to the raven. "Come on Sasuke, we need to get those wounds closed. You bastard, how'd this happen to you?" He said, lightly tugging on the Uchiha's sleeve.

The laughing man's chuckle subsided and he looked to the kitsune. "But it was worth it, I got rid of him for good! I scared off the Akatsuki and not even the ANBU know I was there. I'm coming home, finally, I'm coming home! Itachi's no where to be found, so there's no reason for me to stay away from the ones I love!" He yipped happily, clearly not in his right state of mind, and that wasn't surprising Naruto from the large gash above his right eye that looked deep.

Naruto gave the raven a stern look that stopped the crazy Uchiha in his path, laughter, and words. "Listen, I'll be happy for you, I'll laugh with, a hell, I'll even throw you a fucking party if you just let me help you right now." He spoke with authority, taking the Uchiha's arm and helping up before dragging him to the small cabin.

0-0-0-0-0

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto had healed all the minor cuts, including the one that had made Sasuke crazy, as the raven had soon sobered up and sat still so the blonde could bandage his torso, but Naruto was having trouble with this one.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the silent blonde.

"Shh." Naruto hissed at him, trying to remember what Tsunade had said about something that specifically pertained to some healing talents he had, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.

'**Lick him.'** Came the sudden statement from Kyuubi that caused Naruto to fall backwards with surprise.

'_What!?'_

'**Lick him.' **The fox repeated. **'In a couple days, judging by the way you're going, I won't be here to help you heal him when his wounds reopen, so heal it fully now. Lick him.'**

'_How on earth would that help!?'_

'**Your saliva has my chakra in it, and what do I help you with the most?' **The demon nudged, not feeling like giving a blunt answer.

Naruto's face flushed as realization dawned on him and he went back over to the teme. "Sasuke, Kyuubi came up with a solution, but it includes something that may seem unsuitable, so please don't freak out." He said, pushing the Uchiha on his back and hovering over his torso where it was still bleeding, just not as heavy as earlier.

Sasuke looked at the kitsune, wondering what in the world had caused those expressions of surprise and a blush to appear on the dobe's face. The blonde lowered his head and stuck his tongue out. It was then the Uchiha saw what Naruto was going to do and braced himself for it. He could feel Naruto's tongue tracing along the sensitive, raw flesh, the coolness of the saliva making him inwardly hiss against the heat of the pain.

And then the most surprising thing happened…

Sasuke moaned.

Said raven slapped his hands over his mouth as soon as the sound had come out and Naruto looked at the raven's eyes… something telling him… something he couldn't quite understand. And then it all happened so fast, Sasuke sat up and kissed him, which he fully returned, allowing the Uchiha access inside his mouth.

The kiss was needy, yet it held something that Sasuke was afraid of, and Naruto could tell by the way he was shaking. When it was over, Naruto had wound up under Sasuke and the two stared at each other for the longest time before one spoke.

"Does this make you gay?" Naruto asked, turning his head away from Sasuke's gaze.

The raven blinked at the question before smiling mischievously and putting his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. "I'm not gay, straight, bi, or asexual." He answered.

Naruto gulped, holding down his tears. "Th- then what are you?"

"In love with Naruto, a complete dobe." Something wet hit his hand and when he looked, said dobe was crying. "Why are you crying?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke, but slightly past him, not trusting himself to hold his own against Sasuke's eyes. "How could you love something like me? A demon?"

Sasuke growled and grabbed the blonde's chin and forcing him to face him, the dancing blue eyes clashing with the onyx. "You- You're… You are not a something. And you are not a demon, I know that you will merge with Kyuubi, but you're still Naruto damnit, don't ever let anyone else think different. You are the only Uzumaki Naruto… you are mine now." He closed the gap, restarting the kiss, delving his tongue into the kitsune's mouth immediately.

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's hands dancing across his skin underneath his shirt. _'Oi, Kyuu.'_

'**Hai.'**

'_Arigitou. You've been great.'_

'**Just don't screw up without me here… your eighth will be me.'**

'_What?'_

'**Nothing, enjoy your life Kit.'**

By this point in time, Sasuke had succeeded in taking off both of their shirts and discarded them some where else. Sasuke began trailing kisses, licks, and nips down the kitsune's chest and when he got to the hem of Naruto's pants he gazed back up to the blue eyes. "Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" The nod that came from the blonde was all Sasuke needed to rip off the kitsune's pants and boxers.

Naruto gasped at the cool air hitting his erection, and began squirming as Sasuke continued looking at him, not touching… just looking and that made him uneasy. "Sasu- please, do somethi- ahh!" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke suddenly took his member into his mouth.

Sasuke hummed around the pulsing flesh, his own becoming harder than it already was. "Sasu, no more, I want more."

The raven smirked, pulling away from the blonde and traveling up to the seal on his stomach, tracing the lines with his tongue. "What was that Naru-chan? More you say? More what?"

Naruto writhed underneath the Uchiha's touches, whimpering for more. "More please. I want more of you, I want you inside me." He begged, gripping his hands in black tresses.

Sasuke smirked, pulling off his own pants and crawling back up the kitsune. He placed three fingers in front of the blondes mouth. "Suck." He told him, and as Naruto did so, he leaned down and placed love bites all over the fox's neck, making sure to let everyone know that Naruto was his now, and his alone.

Once his fingers were wet enough he traveled back down and slipped a finger inside Naruto's entrance, teasing the blonde's member with his mouth to keep said dobe's mind off the pain as he added another finger. He silently slipped another finger in when he saw the blonde beginning to ride against the fingers and plead for more. Being the 'kind gentleman' Sasuke was, he abided to his lover's wishes.

He lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders and placed his now rock hard erection at the blonde's entrance before using his hands to keep Naruto's legs on his shoulders. "Naru-chan," The fox glanced up, his eyes glazed over with the heat of the passion. "If it hurts, I want you to grab tight of my arms okay. I don't care if it hurts me, just make sure to keep yourself relaxed and calm, okay koi?"

The Uzumaki nodded and cried out when Sasuke suddenly slid halfway in, his hand flying up to Sasuke's fore arms and taking them in a harsh grip. Sasuke nuzzled one of the tan hands, slowly sliding the rest of the way in and pausing to give the kitsune sometime to get used to the feeling. When he felt Naruto wiggle a bit, he smiled, actually smiled and began to move slowly in and out of the panting and moaning blonde.

A smooth rhythm was set and neither was willing to let it go any slower or faster, it was just right and the soothing caresses of skin showed love through the touch, Sasuke placing small butterfly kisses on the inside of his thighs caused Naruto to sigh contently and rock back and forth with Sasuke.

Next thing they knew, they had come and were lying next to each other, content with their hands wrapped up around each other's hand and staring at each other.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke barely whispered, a true smile gracing the Uchiha's face.

Naruto's eyes widened, but softened as he took in the sight of a smiling Uchiha. "I love you too Sasuke." He whispered back. "So you're coming back for real this time?" It was all whispers, never talking louder, as if they were afraid it would disrupt the peace around them.

Sasuke nodded a little. "Of course, I was on my way home to claim my kitsune when you stopped me." He spoke a small smile/smirk on his face. "And when we get there, you're moving into my place, I don't think I'd be able to live there alone. I would need some sunshine there."

"Ne, Sasuke…" The blonde's hushed tone sounded sad and Sasuke sat up, scooting closer to Naruto before laying back down next to him.

"Hm?"

"What- what was it like to have parents?" He asked, curling up to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto pulling him closer. "It was nice. I always had my mother there to take care of me, she was kind and never put me down and kept my spirits up. My father, we didn't get along all that well, but he always pushed me further and helped me go to my full extent, which made me wonder if that was what drew Itachi towards insanity. He wasn't always so bad, he had a boyfriend, in secret from our father of course, in secret from everyone. He was very beautiful, pure black hair down to his shoulders and blue crystal eyes, though not as bright as yours… he died two years before he killed the clan." Sasuke said, softly running his hands through Naruto's hair. "Having parents was nice, but sometimes I used to wish I didn't have any, and now that I don't have them anymore I want them back, and I want them to be your parents too, give you a family."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't that make this incest?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and flicked Naruto's nose. "Dobe."

The blonde yawned and it was then Sasuke realized the kitsune wanted to sleep, and so he gave Naruto's forehead a light kiss before joining his lover in the idea of sleep.


	3. Of House and Home

**Leo Vulpes: I'm quite proud of the way this chapter came out.**

**Naruto: Why's that Leo?**

**Leo Vulpes: I just am, because I thought it would come out worse, but it didn't! n.n**

**Sasuke: Leo...**

**Leo Vulpes: Um... you read the chapter didn't you?**

**Sasuke: Yes... -pulls out kunai-**

**Leo Vulpes: Um, let's not do anything hasty now, right Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Right... -evil look to Leo-**

**Leo Vulpes: Uchiha Sasuke! I know where your brother is and I can go get him to kick your ass for me!**

**Sasuke: Oh, is that so? Well, while I make Leo suffer and not die because then who would write this, read the-**

**Disclaimer: Leo doesn't own Naruto hence FAN (meaning one who obsesses) FICTION (meaning fake basically)**

0-0-0-0-0

The Eye of the Storm

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3

Of House and Home

0-0-0-0-0

**SasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJirSasuNaruJir**

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto groaned, slapping a hand over his red tinted face, his fox ears and tail completely gone from his being, but he'd never be able to look Jiraiya in the eyes again after this.

"Come on dobe, it wasn't that bad."

Naruto shot a glare towards the Uchiha, growling dangerously in the back of his throat. "Not that bad? He walked in on us having sex! How could it not be that bad?... and stop dragging him like that!"

The Uchiha looked down to the white haired Sanin who's ankle was in his hand as he dragged him along the dirt path. He smirked, the pervert deserved it. He had thought Naruto was doing something perverted by himself or with a woman, but wasn't it a big shocker to see Sasuke and Naruto fucking like rabbits. "It's not my fault he didn't knock."

Naruto went to reply back, but then thought about how that made sense. "On second thought, keep dragging him."

0-0-0-0-0

**TsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaru**

0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade was in a stare down with the Uchiha outside her doors, no one had been allowed in there for the past week besides four ANBU and herself. But why was she in a stare down, well because what would you do if the one who crushed your 'little brother' suddenly showed up again. You'd want to crush their bones, unfortunately, she couldn't do that because said person was her 'little brother's' lover.

"I don't like it," She commented. "But I guess I have to let you back, anything, I catch any one little thing that goes wrong that proves you may leave or destroy Konoha, I will crush you within an inch, no, centimeter, wait… millimeter of your life. Clear?"

"Crystal." Sasuke replied, taking this seriously, because he believed she would do that if she got the chance.

The Hokage sighed and turned to the door. "Come on in you two, I want you to meet some people."

Tsunade shut the doors behind them as soon as they got in, locking them from the inside with a key which she dropped down her shirt… no one dared to go near that. She stood by the door, smirking at the two shinobi as they wondered why in the world they were in here.

Naruto was the first to stop questioning and take a look around, he saw two pairs of eyes looking at him, one was baby blue and the other maroon. The baby blue eyed boy looked a lot like the deceased girly-man of the Akatsuki, Deidara, and the maroon eyed boy looked like the puppet user of the Akatsuki, Sasori. They were sitting at the foot of a long couch, in which two girls were sleeping on, both having pale skin, one paler than the other though. The lesser pale one had her coal black hair tied back into a loose pony-tail at the nape of her neck, making her look like a mini-Itachi. The paler one had deep black hair that went to about her waist.

The Uzumaki turned back to the Hokage, clutching tightly onto Sasuke's sleeve to keep himself steady. "Tsu- Tsunade… who are those kids?"

Tsunade grinned. "Those kids are the children of some of the most dangerous missing-nin out there. Hikari is the blonde boy, and his twin Haruka. Those two were experiments that needed the sacrifice of their creator's lives to live. It just so happened that they gained the knowledge of their creators as well, but we'll keep that a secret between you and me, ne? They're really sweet and nothing like Sasori and Deidara.

"As for the two girls, the one with her hair tied back is Yuki, Itachi's daughter. She apparently knew him at some point, because she picked him out of the bingo book immediately, and if you think about it, she does look like him. And the last one is- Oi, Uchiha, what are you doing brat?" She asked angrily at the fact that Sasuke had walked away in the middle of her explanation.

Said raven haired man kneeled down in front of the couch, right before the second girl. He reached up and tenderly stroked the stray black hairs from her face. This movement caused her eyes to flutter open as she stared at Sasuke with golden eyes. "Oto-chan, Oto." He said softly.

Her eyes stared at him for the longest time before she launched herself into his arms. "Sasu-tousan!" She cried out as he held her up.

Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "And this would be Oto, my daughter, by some means." He claimed as she happily held onto the raven.

"Tsu took care of us!" She yipped out, grinning at Tsunade. When she spotted Naruto she looked him up and down. "Ne, is that him Sasu-tousan? Is that my other tousan that you told me about?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent as Sasuke fought against the rising blush in his cheeks, as well as Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. "Tsunade-sama, can I ask a favor?" Tsunade looked over to the Sharingan user with a questioning look. "I'd like to raise these four, with me in the Uchiha mansion."

The blonde kunoichi smiled/smirked at the raven. She was happy that Sasuke had accepted these four to himself so easily, Naruto seemed to be having an up-set effect on him. It would seem so, it would seem that Sasuke clearly didn't judge Oto by her father, or Yuki, nor Hikari and Haruka, though she wasn't sure for the rest of the village. She nodded and it seemed enough for Oto to squeal and wake up Yuki, who proved to have dark onyx eyes like her father.

"Oto." The woken up girl growled dangerously, not liking the situation. She was about to go put the girl in a headlock and give her a noogie that would make her lose IQ points, but that was until she noticed who was holding her object of destruction. "W- who are you?" She asked nervously. Why did this man look so similar to her father?

Sasuke smiled down at the girl, he kinda figured he'd have to get used to smiling… it was all Naruto's damn fault he was turning around like this. "Uchiha Sasuke. Your dad, Itachi, is my brother." He explained, squatting down to be eye level with the five year old girl.

The Hokage hated to interrupt this love fest of family revelations, but she had work to do. "Sasuke, you go ahead and take them to your place, Naruto missed his monthly check-up last week." She said, semi-glaring at the blonde.

With those words, the raven left, taking the four kids with him, and Naruto and Tsunade transported to a hospital room. "Alright Gaki, you know the drill. Get on the scale." The opposing blonde sighed, getting on the metal contraption as Tsunade fiddled with the weights and measured his height. "Hm, your height is normal, but you seemed to have gained a few pounds. About three to be exact. With your metabolism, constant use of jutsu, and training, your weight shouldn't have changed at all really." She told him, writing down some notes so she would remember to look into it. "Okay, on the table, shirt off."

Naruto sighed, shedding his jacket and shirt, laying down on the table. "So what all happened while I was gone? I understand that Sakura and Temari are pregnant, and Gaara, but how with Kiba and Iruka?" He asked as she did a routine check.

Tsunade jotted down more notes and continued her check-up of the blonde not failing to notice the tons of love-bites and hickies covering the blonde's chest and neck. "Well, it seems as though with the Inuzuka clan this has happened only once before… with Kiba's real parents. It seemed it's a genetic mutation of the clan that the men are also able to get pregnant. As for Iruka, fate decided to be a bitch and he and Kakashi did- erm- activities where he was tricked into your Orioke no Jutsu." She answered. "So what's going on with-" She stopped short as her hands hovered over his abdomen. She ran to her desk and pulled out some files, scattering papers. There was nothing on this, but that shouldn't surprise her, the last jinchuuriki to ever live in Konoha was Tora Kazuo, who was exiled after he had been accused of casting some spell to give illness to a villager's child that resulted in the death of the child. That was when he had been eleven or twelve, not even old enough for this situation.

She turned to Naruto who looked worriedly at the Hokage. "Baachan… what's wrong?"

Tsunade stared at Naruto. "Go ahead to room A203, I'll send Sakura down there to help you and then I'll be there in a few, I have to go get something." She instructed, sending the blonde on his way. She paged the workroom, where Sakura was sure to be resting. "Sakura, yes, please go ahead to room A203, I don't care who the patient is, use the room what the room is supposed to be used for and the equipment inside it. I'll be there shortly."

Meanwhile Naruto had had a hard time trying to find A203. The numbering system of rooms was so odd. But he soon found out it mean the A wing on the second floor, room three. Once getting in there he was nearly scared shitless by the monstrosity of a machine in there. He sat on the table in there and fidgeted around. His normal check-ups never went like this, Tsunade normally checked his height, weight, gave his chakra a run through, gave his organs a check over, and then made sure to see what was going on with the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi.

The thought of the demon made him sadden. He would no longer have the companion that would only talk to him, that he could confide in and not have to worry about him spilling to everyone else, because the fox could talk to no one else. The truth was, he'd let Kyuubi out a long time ago, but the fox had grown so attached to the blonde and had no mortal body to go to, it stayed. Naruto had found it quite comforting to imagine himself curled up in all the fur, just as a baby kit would with it's mother. That's what the overgrown fur ball had been, like his parent. But now he would no longer have him, he was gone; Naruto literally was the Kyuubi now.

He mentally slapped himself. No. He was not the Kyuubi, he was just the container that merged. He was sure the villagers didn't want him to go into heat every year for a month. Yeah, it was better if no one but him, Sasuke, and as he suspected, Tsunade knew he had merged.

Just as he had finished these thoughts, Sakura, a pregnant Sakura mind you, bustled in, reading a the clipboard with wide eyes, and her eyes widened as she laid eyes on Naruto. "Ah, welcome home Naruto. It's been very boring around here without someone to train with besides Kakashi." She said, a smile gracing her face before one of surprise took over and she rest a hand on her stomach and laughed. "It seems as though Siyuu here is reminding me I wouldn't have been able to train." She giggled walking over to the machine and flicking on a switch that brought it to life. "I really don't see why Tsunade-shishou wanted me to use this on you, but she seemed frantic." She mumbled, motioning for Naruto to lie down.

Naruto stared at the ceiling, which was a sterile white, and wondered what Sasuke was doing right then. He was so deep in this thought that he nearly jumped out of his skin and hit the roof when a cold, gel substance was put on his slightly bigger than last time stomach, well, Tsunade had said he'd gained a few pounds.

The rosette scoffed and picked up a device. "Please, Naruto calm down." She said, rolling her eyes at the jumpiness of the blonde. "So tell me what you were doing for a month."

'_Staying away from everyone and getting Sasuke.'_ He answered in his mind, but out spoken answer was, "Jiraiya had me doing some real tough traini-" He was cut short as the clipboard clattered to the ground, having been dropped from Sakura's arms. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, worried even more now that both Tsunade and Sakura had both freaked out.

As if beckoned by thought of her, the blonde Hokage came in, a bottle of sake in her hands. She glanced at the screen, the fallen clipboard and the now frazzled Sakura and sighed. "So what I thought was right." She spoke, shaking her head.

"What are you two doing to him?" A stern voice came from the doorway, causing Naruto to turn his head and grin at Sasuke, who was currently covered in kids, meanwhile causing Sakura to faint.

Tsunade caught the device before it dropped and waved the five standing in the doorway to come closer. "Hikari-kun, could you hold this for me?" She asked the mini-Deidara sweetly, who nodded and held the device in the same place as where it had been.

The Hokage pulled out a pointer and gained the attention of everyone in the room. "This is Naruto's artificial womb, made from merging with the Kyuubi I presume? Well, right now, inside this womb, are two tiny little babies. But, judging by their size and what Sasuke has told me of when he found you, you are going by a fox's gestation period, which is two months, meaning that every week I will expect Naruto to come by for a check up. I have a similar situation that was started about two weeks ago with Kiba, you two should talk, he probably knows more details from his mother and sister. This would also explain why Naruto has gained weight in the past month that should not have been there. And because the growth rate of these children, I would expect that we can already tell their gender… would you like to know?" The collective nod she got from all six others in the room amused her. "One is a boy, the other is a girl."

0-0-0-0-0

**NaruOtoYukiHikaHaruNaruOtoYukiHikaHaruNaruOtoYukiHikaHaruNaruOtoYukiHikaHaruNaruOtoYukiHikaHaruNaruOtoYukiHikaHaruNaruOtoYukiHikaHaruNaruOtoYukiHikaHaru**

0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke had been overjoyed at the news… on the inside because the Uchiha refused to show what he was feeling if Sakura happened to wake up. He told Naruto to take the kids to a small tea shop that they had wanted to go in, and he would meet them as soon as he finished some things.

So here we have our favorite blonde walking into the tea shop, properly named 'Midoriryuu' (Green Dragon) which was proudly displayed on what else, a jade colored dragon as a sign. The small bells chimed as he entered and everything suddenly went silent.

Naruto knew exactly why, it wasn't just him, it was also the kids, looking like infamous missing-nin was not a good thing. He ushered them to a small table and waited for a waitress or waiter to come to them.

Finally a lady walked up to the table, her stomach round and showing she was with a child. Her skin was tan and flawless except for a scar across her nose, and her dark brown hair was tied into a long pony-tail, a peaceful grin on her face. "Hello Naruto, never thought I'd see you here." She said, laughing a little afterwards at the blonde's confused look. "Oh, that's right, you haven't seen me in eight months have you? Stupid Tsunade, putting you on so many missions." The blonde was still confused and the kind girl gave a frustrated sigh. "It's me you dumbass, Iruka?" She… I mean he said with annoyance.

Naruto snapped on a smile. "Iruka-sensei? So what Baachan told me was true, but what are you doing working here?"

"Kakashi won't let me teach until the pregnancy is over because I had gotten in a physical fight with one of the other teachers, he doesn't want me endangering anyone innocent. But that stupid man-bitch called me fat." The Chuunin muttered. "So now I'm working here to keep myself from getting bored. Kiba's over there if you want to see him, poor puppy, blowing up so quickly, only a nine week term."

Naruto grinned but declined. "Sorry, but I have to watch the kits." He said, motioning to the squabbling twins, the frantic Oto, and the stoic Yuki.

Iruka blinked and smiled right back to the blonde. "And who are these fine children?"

"That's Oto, Hikari, Haruka, and Yuki. Oto, Hikari, and Haruka are like my children, and Yuki's like my niece." He explained, gaining a glomp and a cry of mother from the three children but Yuki stayed where she was. "Oh, could I please get a plate of dango for each of us, and jasmine tea, plus an extra."

"Expecting anyone?" The brunette teased with a wink. "Sure, I'll get that for you."

As soon as Iruka was about to walk away from giving them their order, none other than Sasuke walked in and the place went silent again as they watched the missing-nin waltz in and look around for someone before being tackled by Oto. "Tousan!" She yipped, clinging to Sasuke's neck as she had miraculously jumped up there.

"Oto-chan." He sighed out, detaching the girl, setting her on the ground, and taking her hand to lead her back to the table. He sat down first before picking up the girl and setting her in his lap. "I hope they weren't too much of a hassle, Naruto." He said, letting Hikari and Haruka attach themselves to him also.

The whiskered teen shook his head and then turned to Yuki. "Yuki-chan, want some dango, there's a share here for you." He offered, smiling softly when the girl picked up some and began nibbling on it.

"Well who would have guessed this?" Everyone looked up and saw Kiba, Yuki growling at the newcomer who casually approached her uncle and his mate. "I need a camera or something, first Uchiha just walks back in like he never left, picks up a kid, and then can sit with Naruto without killing him! Who would have thought?" Kiba was still grinning like a mad man at the end of his rant, his baggy shirt just barely covering the anomaly that was Kiba's stomach.

Said dog boy noticed the curious gazes of the four children and let his lips curve upwards. "Come here." He said pointedly at Yuki, who hesitantly crawled over Naruto's lap to the Inuzuka. Kiba lightly grabbed her hand and placed it against his stomach.

Yuki let a smile appear on her face when she felt the child within the man's stomach kicking lightly. "I can feel it, ne, Sasuke-niichan, is that going to happen to Naru-niichan?" She asked, gazing over at the blonde and raven, not paying attention to the snickering Kiba in the background.

"It should." Hikari and Haruka said in unison.

"So Uchiha, you went and knocked up our dear little brother, eh?" Kiba teased, picking up Yuki and resting her on his hip, and surprisingly the young Uchiha did not object.

"What!?"

The clatter of plates brought the groups attention to Iruka who was looking murderously at the Uchiha. "You did what to my son?" He asked, his mother-hen syndrome kicking into overdrive with all the hormones flooding his system.

Kiba panicked and held back Iruka from murdering the only male of the Uchiha clan. "Iruka, don't stress out, you could go into early labor, remember, no stress." He tried to calm the teacher down. "And-" His sentence cut short from the sound of glass shattering.

Kiba and Iruka looked back to the table to see a large rock with a spot of blood on it and Naruto holding his head as the blood dripped down his arm and face, he gave a twisted smile. "First day back, and everything's back to normal, eh?" He said with a sickly tone.

The blonde's lover jumped out of his seat and tackled the blonde down just as another jagged rock came bursting through the window and the people in the shop began cheering at this. Sasuke made Kiba sit, along with Iruka. "Yuki, Hika, Haru, can you fight?" The nods he got from the three made him smile and wish the devil had mercy on the poor souls who would be on the receiving end of this. "Wait for the signal me and Oto give, then you can join."

Yuki nodded then sat and meditated as she droned out the sounds of more breaking glass, more slashes, and the sound of lightning. Hikari and Haruka pulled down their shirts and showed they were mini replicas of Sasori's build of a human puppet, just like their father – just without the poison.

The signal went when Sasuke called them (some signal) and Yuki snapped her eyes open, the Sharingan spinning wildly in them as she dove through the window.


	4. Find Me in Family

**Sasuke: -holding Leo hostage-**

**Leo: Let me go! I will let Hellbringer out! Release me! I'm sorry! It gets better, I swear!**

**Naruto: -trembling- Sasuke, let her go, Hellbringer is not someone you want to meet!**

**Sasuke: Who's Hellbringer?**

**Hellbringer: Me. -sexy ass man with blood red hair with streaks in it, blood red wolf ears with black tips, and crimson eyes- -stares down at Sasuke- Release her.**

**Sasuke: -meep- -releases Leo who scampers over behind Hellbringer- Is he your lover?**

**Leo: -chokes- No! He's one of the 36 inner-me's. And yes, some of my alternate personalities are guys... most of them are... but over half of the guys are gay... so I don't have breeding problems in my head!**

**Naruto: Hey Hells!**

**Hellbringer: -death glares Naruto-**

**Naruto: -meep- Well, here's the-**

**Disclaimer: Leo does not own the cast and/or crew of Naruto. If she did, bad things would happen!**

0-0-0-0-0

The Eye of the Storm

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4

Find Me in Family

0-0-0-0-0

Once everything regained peace, and Iruka bandaged up Naruto's head to stop the tiny wound from bleeding (because your head bleeds more than anywhere else), everyone there had been transported to the Uchiha mansion. Oto was bandaging up her hands, as she had accidentally burned then while attempting a fire jutsu. Yuki was sleeping on a recliner, growling every time someone dare tried to pick her up or touch her. Hikari and Haruka were mending each other while making small jokes to try and break the tension and it worked somewhat. Iruka was laying down on one of the many couches, trying to calm down, and Kiba was busying himself by making a fruit salad. Sasuke was tending to Naruto as the blonde slept on another couch. They were doing all this while waiting for Tsunade and Hinata to come, not to mention Kakashi and Shino who had got wind that their lovers had been in the area of the riot.

"Well brats, I was hoping to at least not see you guys for another day, yet here I am about two hours later. So, tell me what happened." Tsunade exasperated, walking in and checking over Iruka, Naruto, and Kiba.

Sasuke growled. "What does it look like happened? The fucking villagers attacked us, well Naruto."

"And that gives you the right to attack them, and use the kids to help? Their appearance is going to be problems with accepting them, we don't need this looming over them as well-"

"They endangered my children. If Naruto would have fainted from that, it could have killed one of the kits. And if a rock missed, and hit my niece, or my kids, I'd have no choice but to kick their asses. What if one had hit Iruka, or Kiba? You couldn't honestly say that Kakashi or Shino wouldn't have jumped in there and beat up the fuckers who did that." Sasuke inquired, glancing over the busty blonde who was glaring right back at him. "I wasn't going to let anyone, close friend or not, innocent child or not (though not as bad), I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him with out punishment."

Shino opened the door, Kakashi following him as expected, but what was not expected was Gaara, Neji, and Kankuro following as well.

Gaara, with a round stomach might I add, jumped and tackled Hinata. "Hina-chan! What cha' doin' here?" He yipped, staring at the girl with a puppy face.

Hinata smiled and pat Gaara's head. "I was here to help tend to Naruto."

Gaara gasped and turned to look at the blonde. "I heard he was back, so what did the sick fucks do to him this time?"

"Involved innocent villagers who Sasuke beat the shit out of." Tsunade answered, glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared right back. "The damn villagers did it willingly. I understand the situation that the village has been in with the council, Naruto told me, but they agreed to do it." He retorted, brushing hair from the kitsune's eyes.

At this action, Iruka growled and bristled at the Uchiha. "Don't touch him, filthy man-bitch."

"Iruka-sensei, is that your favorite word?" Naruto asked, sitting up and rubbing his head, accepting the glomps from the four children, and Gaara. "I mean, I can understand Deidara and his speech impediment, but yours is ridiculous."

Kakashi chuckled deeply. "Yeah, I'm some what worried that's the word our child is going to love the most. Can you imagine a little child running around screaming man-bitch at the top of his lungs?" Everyone but Iruka, who was silently fuming, burst out laughing at the thought.

Naruto suddenly turned to Sasuke. "So what were you doing before you came to the tea shop?"

"Moving your stuff in." He replied, grabbing Yuki and holding her down against her will.

Kiba finally came out of the kitchen and set the fruit salad on the table, picking up a piece of watermelon. He spotted Shino and waddled as fast as he could over to him. "So everyone's good?"

Naruto nodded and flopped back down. "Yeah, I'm good, tired, but good." He replied with a yawn. "Now get out and let me sleep." He demanded, flipping over and curling up against the back of the couch.

0-0-0-0-0

**NaruIruSakuKibaTemaGaaNaruIruSakuKibaTemaGaaNaruIruSakuKibaTemaGaaNaruIruSakuKibaTemaGaaNaruIruSakuKibaTemaGaaNaruIruSakuKibaTemaGaa**

0-0-0-0-0

"You guys seriously didn't have to come and help me with this. What about your new kids?" Naruto asked, looking around to his companions.

Temari grinned. "The men get a chance to take care of them."

Kiba hit the blonde woman in the back of the head, and she turned to face the annoyed faces of Kiba, Iruka, and her own brother. "Sorry, the men who didn't have to go through child bearing and labor." She apologized quickly.

Sakura snickered behind her before she turned to Naruto. "But, we want to make sure the twins are going to be settled when they come. You have the shortest gestation period, we all had more time to prepare, and it went faster because friends and our husbands helped us." She reasoned with the blonde. "Speaking of which, where's your lazy ass boyfriend?"

Naruto chuckled. "He's helping the kids make a surprise for me apparently. I think it's nice how he's gotten close to them, despite their fathers."

The groups stared at the blonde as he rested a hand on his stomach and stared up at the sky. It was entrancing, like watching an angel land next to you; you could watch, but you could touch or hope to be like that.

"So what's going on with you guys?"

Kiba grinned. "Me and Shino are going to pick up Soto tomorrow from the nursery, but our families are having a debate over whose name he should have. I think that Shino wants to wait until Soto can make the decision by himself… and I agree."

"Raizuu… dear god I have a bipolar child!" Wailed Iruka. "One minute he's happy and playing around with his toys and in a quick second without anything changing, he's like an angry pregnant person and decides to throw the toys around, cry, and refuse to be touched!" He ranted, flailing his arms around wildly.

Temari chuckled and swung her arm around Gaara's neck. "Tanshu acts nothing like his father, and Kanji- he sleeps… Gaara… did we get our children mixed up?"

Gaara shook his head. "Nope, Shikamaru just stole the laziness, so your son has none. Meanwhile, my Kanji… I don't know." By the end of his speech, Gaara and Temari's heads hung low and they began to mutter curses about random things… like the banana stall over there.

"I think Siyuu has different parents… ohmigosh! I'm a child thief! There'll be ANBU after me for sure!" Sakura joined the angsting group of mothers.

Kiba and Naruto sweat dropped before Naruto curled in pain. "Oww, stop it you two!" He half yelled jokingly to his belly and its occupants.

The group looked to Naruto, it had remained mystery to them all how Naruto got pregnant, how he was able to be up and walking with a few days till the estimated due date, how his body was able to handle two children, how his gestation period was shorter. It was all shrouded from them

Naruto began to chuckle and place a loving hand on his stomach again. "Hey, you guys want to feel?" Without an answer, he grabbed the hand closest to him and pulled it to his stomach, it happened to be Gaara's.

Following Gaara's 'example', everyone soon had a hand on the blonde's stomach.

Sakura took her hand back and looked at Naruto's stomach seriously. "Naruto, those kicks are violent-" She stopped when Naruto curled again with a grin on his face.

"I'm fine, and they should be too, I'm glad they kick, it lets me know they're alive in there." He curled once again.

"Naruto… how long have you been doing that? How long have the kicks been that rapid?" Sakura asked hurriedly, and the other's soon caught on to what she thought.

Naruto blinked at his friend with bright eyes wincing when the kits kicked again. "This morning… why?"

0-0-0-0-0

**SasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsuSasuNaruTsu**

0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke ran, no, he did not dare to stop, not even when a little old lady was in his way. He just ran her over (really he used his ninja skillz to jump over her). It was only a few seconds ago that Hinata had rushed up to him, gasping for breath. She had then told him that Naruto was in labor, and that was all Sasuke needed to hear to rush to the hospital. Directions? Puh-lease. He has a special built-in Naru-chan-Tracker v.7 bitch, he doesn't need directions!

So here we have our favorite seme Uchiha, bursting into the room to play ISPY. And what does Sasuke spy with his Sharingan eyes? Why, none other than Naruto screaming his head off.

In five seconds flat, Sasuke was over by his blonde's side, comforting the blonde, and it certainly made the screaming die down a little (okay, I admit it, a lot!). But after about two hours of Naruto screaming, and one child already out, Sasuke and his manly-manself were passed out on the floor.

It only took one insult to Sasuke's manhood for him to be un-passed out and up and letting Naruto put him a choke hold.

"It's okay Naruto, you're doing great, it's almost over." Sasuke cooed as tears fell from Naruto's eyes. Damn hormones, he promised himself he wouldn't cry- yet he is.

The tears soon turned to rage and he began strangling his Uchiha boyfriend even more. "You damn fucking Uchiha! You wanna get pregnant and try this!? And you're not like me, you have to go a full nine months!"

Yes, the birthing process of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto's children went incredibly well as far as Tsunade had seen with male pregnancies. Kiba had begun to gnaw at Shino's arm, Iruka had threatened Kakashi with various ways of castration (very painful ways Kakashi would like me to add), and Neji had to be sent across the village so as Gaara would not put him in a sand coffin. Yes, male pregnancies were a beautiful thing.

So here we have Sasuke and Naruto in a hospital room.

Sasuke had bandages around his neck from the bruises Naruto gave him, and Naruto is finally not raging mad, in pain, or hopped up on legal drugs. Tsunade knocked and walked in, letting the four children behind her in first so they could run and give their parent figure's hugs. Tsunade also held a bundle in a white blanket, and Shizune came in carrying bundles themselves. Shizune had a blue bundle and sakura had a pink bundle.

Shizune handed her bundle to Naruto, and Sakura gave her bundle to Sasuke.

Sasuke's face mimicked one of a fish when he saw his daughters face. She had pale skin like his own, bright blue eyes, and Sasuke's navy black hair. "Naruto… we have a girl. Dear god we have girl in a sea of boys!" He nearly yelled out.

Naruto soon snapped his head up, his eyes wide as he realized out of all his friends, he was the only one with a girl. But when he looked back down, he was also happy that he had such an adorable boy too. He had lightly tanned skin, bright blonde hair with black tips on the ends, and onyx eyes with a playful spark in them. "Yeah, we just have to stalk her and scare away any boys that get too close. But we also have a boy." Naruto replied.

Sasuke went to shift her so she could lay more easily on his lap, and the head of the blanket fell completely off, causing his eyes to widen. There, on top of his daughter's head were navy black fox ears that matched her hair.

Naruto, after seeing the appendages on his baby girl, gently pulled down the blanket on the boy's head, and sure enough there were bright blonde fox ears with black tips.

"So what are you going to name them?"

Looking towards the entrance there was the team who had escorted Naruto. "And I think you owe us a long ass explanation."

Naruto sighed. "Well, Sasuke, you get to name the girl, if I can name the boy?"

The raven nodded and let his now awake daughter grab at his finger. "I think Kiya would be appropriate." He said. "Yeah, Uchiha Kiya. The beginning of the foundation of the Uchiha clan."

"We're not going to marry off our daughter, are we?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Oh hell no!" Sasuke shouted. "No… It doesn't cause good things." He murmured.

Naruto nodded. "Well, I think his name should be Kibou." The smaller blonde seemed to giggle at his name, as if approving. "Now for that explanation… this is not to leave this room. I will tell your husbands some other time. Remember the stories of the Kyuubi attack when you were all little children? It wasn't killed as we all think, and the older generation know this. The fourth Hokage gave his life to seal away the Kyuubi in his son, me. And two months ago, I merged with the Kyuubi. As it were, I'm in the same position as Gaara, but I didn't have to be put on bed rest for my last trimester because I have natural healing abilities, both as my own and as the Kyuubi's. So Kyuubi being a fox, I have a fox's gestation period."

"Well that explains a lot!" Kiba shouted. "We were all so confused!"

Tsunade shot Kiba death glare. "Don't be so loud, you'll wake up the baby."

"But," Kiba whined. "The babies are awake and fully enjoying the conversation."

"Not that baby." Tsunade cleared, turning around the bundle in the white blanket. "This one. His parents dropped him off at the doorstep and I refuse to let anyone else take care of him, well, besides you guys, but you have kids of your own." The small child in her arms had bright lime green eyes and plain brown hair. On top of his head were two plain brown cat ears that twitched as he slept. "He's thirteen months old, and his name is Kotori."


	5. Not Dead again

Okay... I know I've been gone for... a long time but I have a long list of explanations for you that make total sense!

--We were late getting home from Italy because the airport screwed us over big time and we had an extra day in Amsterdam, then an extra day somewhere else, another two days in this remote place, and another extra day before we finally got home. It was hell and I cried because I missed my dog.  
--Upon getting back from Italy, I had about a week to get my school supplies and clothes (damn dresscode) done for school.  
--Then my school turned out to be a total bitch and they changed around a lot of things... .  
--Then I got caught up in trying to woo my Squishy... n.n''' Yes, I'm hopelessly in love with this guy- so much that even though I hated it when he and my friend started going out, I couldn't help but be happy for him. But they wanted to stay friends, and so the wooing resumes.  
--Somewhere in the middle of that, my computer commited suicide and I was without internet for the longest time. It was the most cruel days of my life and I cried... a lot.  
--After I got my computer back, a friendship of mine died. I couldn't take it anymore and dropped her like a rock.  
--With getting my computer back, I was missing almost all my files and I had been working on four different stories when it turned itself off and I never got them back, so I was depressed over those because those were some good chapters.  
--And now, I am studying for my exams. It's actually very hard.  
--Through all of this, my older sister's friend is having family troubles and she's going to move in with me and my sisters

So yes, I am very sorry for being absent and just know that I have not abandoned ye. I love you all, and once again...

**I'M NOT DEAD... YET!!!**


	6. Your Program Will Return Momentarily

Your program will return momentarily c:

Oh yeah. That's right. I'm back. It's been too long and I've got a terrible itch to write… expecially these stories. These are my pride and joys and it is my goal to finish them. So, I'm remembering the plots, and going through and continuing my lovely stories.

My faithful readers, I have returned!


End file.
